The Beginning Of A Fight
August 25, 2011, 10:37 PM Back To 2011 Logs Starscream Skywarp Slipstream (Hangar Bay, Polyhex) --- Starscream is sitting at a computer terminal chewing on an enercig as he works on something. Its his report that is late. Well his reports are always late. He stabs at the keys a bit and then leans back to read what hes punched into the computer. With a flick of hsi wings he hits backspace a few dozen times and starts again. "Why should I have to do reports?" he says to no one in particular. "Me, Starscream.. lord of the skies.. doing something as menial as 'reports'.. pfft." and he punches away on the keyboard. Skywarp is standing in the doorway blocking traffic again, well-within earshot of the control consoles. "Because you told TC to frag off if he wasn't gonna do them the way you wanted 'em done, even though you normally don't care?" Skywarp can be very literal. Starscream pauses when he hears Skywarp's comment. He slowly takes the cig out of his mouth. "Well he wasn't doing them right!" he admits, "If he can't do the reports to the standards that I have laid out then he shouldn't do them at all!" .. yea that made sense.. "Well, then you wouldn't have to do them." Skywarp shrugs, wings flicking. He stares up at the rainfree sky in the doorway, aiming a glare at as a hapless low-ranker returning from patrol accidentally flies to close to him. Slipstream steps out of the windshaft and heads over to the officer in charge of incoming and outgoing patrols. Starscream snorts and goes back to punching the keyboard with his report Slipstream glances over at the two members of the command trine as she waits her turn with the officer, who's dealing with the seeker that landed just a bit ago. Starscream glances over at Slipstream and says, "What do you want?" Skywarp takes advantage of Starscream's distraction to walk over to the console the Air Commander is using and lean over it, reading the report over Starscream's shoulder by peering between his wings. Slipstream's wings quirk slightly at that question, "Nothing." she replies evenly, looking back toward the officer as she steps forward to talk with him. Starscream turns back to the computer screen abruptly, shifting his wings back in the process. "Ow," Skywarp gets hit in the face with a wing and smacks Starscream's wing (not very hard!). "I was looking at that." He says. Slipstream is mostly focused on the officer in charge as that occurs, though there's a hint of a smirk upon her face indicating she caught just a bit of it. She nods to the officer as he finishes off his instructions and moves away from him. Starscream looks back over an air intake, "Do you mind?! My wings were here first and who said you could read my REPORT?! I should make YOU WRITE IT!" Skywarp snickers. "As if. Wait. Do I get to sign your name on it, since it's your report and all?" Slipstream walks past the two on her way to the air strip, not too close of course. Starscream spins around to look at his trinemate. "NO you can NOT sign MY name to it!!!" he snorts, "You probably can't even spell my name anyway.." "Well, I mean, if it's YOUR report that I was doing. TC does it all the time." Skywarp says with a grin. Starscream huffs, "Of course Thundercracker does because he's doing my repo--wait, what did you say? He signs my name? But he's not doing my reports anymore!" Slipstream transforms into her jet form just off of the air strip and awaits clearance to take off. "You mean you didn't notice? I mean, they're your reports, didn't you at least read 'em?" Skywarp is enjoying winding Starscream up. As usual. "Of course I read them." Starscream snaps. "But where else is he signing my name?!" Slipstream taxis onto the strip once she has clearance and powers up her turbines. She rolls down the strip, picking up speed then takes off. A slight bank and she's pointed off toward the south to begin her patrol route. Starscream is once again being wound up by his trinemate. You would think he'd know better by now but .. nope. "Dunno." Skywarp shrugs nonchalantly. "You'll hafta ask him, I guess." *grin grin grin* Starscream glances up at the Seeker that just took off and radios her, <"Where are you going?"> then he looks back at Skywarp, "You cant tell me what you saw him do?!" Slipstream comms back, "Patrol route, as per instructions by the officer in charge." "You think I read the slagging things?" If Skywarp grinned any harder, his faceplates would crack. This is better than the paint! But ... maybe... if trouble is good, trouble with paint added is even better... "There was something about paint requisitions in that last one." Starscream frowns and looks around. He sees the officer in charge and twitches a wing. <"Yes of course... He's implementing my orders.. carry on."> Starscream snaps a look at Skywarp, "WHAT? PAINT? AND I SIGNED FOR IT?!" Slipstream comms back, "Thank you sir." A wing tip as she circles around and heads off to actually do her route. Skywarp shrugs and smiles almost sweetly. "I dunno. I didn't read the report. Did you?" Starscream sits there fuming. His wings twitch and he just stares at the computer screen seemingly boring holes in it. "Where is Thundercracker now?" he spits "Dunno." Skywarp is enjoying this ENTIRELY too much. Starscream looks back at the black and purple seeker acidly, "Well. Go. Find. Him." Skywarp twitches his wings and leans back against the console, folding his arms and yes, still the same slag-eating grin. "I'm off duty. So's he, I think." Starscream cycles air through his intakes in a 'sigh'. "I don't care whether you are on duty or NOT. GO FIND HIM --" he stands suddenly. "No belay that -- not like you would go find him anyway - why is it I have to do EVERYTHING AROUND HERE?" "Cuz you're the air commander?" Skywarp says. Starscream gives Skywarp a mean look and walks out of the hangar bay. Skywarp follows. "Hey, wait up!" Starscream suddenly stops and looks back. "YES I AM AND--" he wasn't expecting Skywarp to be directly behind him! CLUNK. "Hey, watch where you're stopping!" Skywarp says. Starscream ends up faceplanting vertically ( ie he was standing up -- hard to face plant while you're standing you know) straight into Skywarp's shoulder. With a snarl he slaps/pushes the purple Seeker away. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" "What do you mean, what am I doing? You stopped and ran into me!" Skywarp attempts to dodge the slap. Skywarp picks up the dicebag and rolls his agility against Starscream's dexterity. Skywarp's roll succeeds! Starscream slaps air and that just makes him madder. "You got in my way, the least you could do is stay in my way so I can slap you!" the Air Commander snaps as he turns back around to once again walk out of the hangar bay. "Why should I let you slap me? You were the one that stopped!" Skywarp's voice is a bit whiny. He would never dare imitate the air commander's dulcet tones, though. Of course not! Who do you take him for? "You were the one who followed too close moron." Starscream mutters as he keeps walking. Skywarp follows, closely enough to step RIGHT on Starscream's heel thrusters (or try, anyway). He snickers. Starscream feels the back of his heelthruster get clipped a time or two by his trinemate. He clenches his fists suddenly and snaps, "KNOCK IT OFF BEFORE I HURT YOU!" Skywarp grins and rocks back on his heels, wings flaring. "Oh yeah? C'mon, let's go spar!" Starscream spins around suddenly and grins evilly, "Fine! you want your aft handed to you again, LETS GO!" Skywarp smacks a fist into his opposite palm with a nice loud CLANK noise. "Bring it on, Screamer!" Starscream sneers, "With pleasure!" And now he's heading for the practice arena. Category:LogsCategory:2011 LogsCategory:Skywarp's LogsCategory:Starscream's LogsCategory:Slipstream's Logs